


La promessa

by Naco



Series: After the finale [3]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: [...]«Secondo me è arrivato il momento che tu faccia qualcosa!»«Io?» Se possibile, il rossore sulle guance della sweeper si fece ancora più acceso. «Per carità, non saprei neanche da dove cominciare!».[...]«Kaori, ti svelo un segreto: se aspettassimo che gli uomini si diano una mossa, noi donne staremmo ancora qui ad attendere. Guarda me: se non fossi venuta qui in Giappone a cercarlo, non avrei mai ritrovato Falcon. E se non avessi deciso di prendere io l’iniziativa, credi davvero che mi avrebbe sposata?»Umibozu tossicchiò, imbarazzato nel ritrovarsi protagonista di una discussione tra donne, ma le altre due a mala pena ci fecero caso.Kaori abbassò lo sguardo. Miki aveva ragione, ma… davvero ce l’avrebbe fatta?[...]





	1. Prima parte

**Author's Note:**

> **Premessa**  
>  Questa storia fa parte di una serie di fanfiction che rispondono a una domanda comune: cosa è accaduto tra Ryo e Kaori dopo la fine del manga? Le storie, infatti, sono tutte ambientate dopo il matrimonio di Miki e Umibozu e vedono l’evoluzione del rapporto tra i nostri due amici in modo diverso (più che altro a seconda dei film mentali dell’uno o dell’altro XD), con qualche piccolo elemento.  
> In ogni caso, le storie tra loro non hanno alcun legame, quindi sono leggibili separatamente.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _A tutti i fan di City Hunter che ho conosciuto in questi mesi e a quelli che ho incontrato negli anni; a coloro che hanno sclerato con me su questo magnifico anime e manga e a chi mi ha regalato momenti meravigliosi con le proprie fanfiction; ai fanreader che commentano e a coloro che non amano esprimere le proprie opinioni; a a coloro che, insomma, amano questa serie come me._

##  **La promessa**

  


**Prima parte**  


  


Il sole era già alto nel cielo quando il campanellino posto sulla porta d’ingresso del _Cat’s Eye_ tintinnò e la prima cliente della giornata entrò.  
Miki, seduta a uno degli sgabelli del bancone come fosse un semplice avventore invece che la proprietaria, si voltò verso la donna e, appena la riconobbe, la salutò raggiante.  
«Ah, Kaori-san, benvenuta!»  
L’espressione allegra stonava con il colorito ancora un po’ pallido, ma Kaori era contenta di vederla in piedi. Si era aspettata di trovarla a letto, visto che era trascorsa solo una settimana dal giorno in cui era stata ferita, e invece l’amica le sorrideva felice e pimpante.  
Il professore l’aveva dimessa il giorno prima e le aveva proibito di lavorare, perciò Falcon si occupava delle incombenze del bar, aiutato da Kasumi quando questa poteva; tuttavia, a Miki non andava proprio di starsene a letto senza fare nulla, così aveva preferito restare nel bar con gli altri due, con la promessa di non stancarsi né strafare.  
«Buon giorno, Umibozu-san. Miki-san, vedo che ti stai rimettendo in fretta!» la salutò l’altra.  
La donna annuì, ma non parve molto interessata ai convenevoli perché, non appena la ragazza si sedette al suo solito posto, le fu subito accanto, fissandola con un sorriso a trentadue denti; Kaori la scrutò per un attimo, incerta: che cosa le era preso? Non era da lei comportarsi così.  
«Allora, Kaori-san! Un uccellino mi ha detto che c’è stata finalmente una svolta tra te e Saeba-san!»  
Kaori arrossì, ma non smentì né confermò le parole dell’altra, perciò lei decise di accogliere positivamente quella reazione.  
«E quindi, cos’è successo?» volle sapere, allungandosi ancora di più verso di lei.  
Kaori si ritrasse un po’ spaventata da quella reazione. «Successo? Niente, non è successo niente, perché?»  
Miki la guardò in tralice. «Andiamo Kaori-san, non essere timida! Non mi dirai che non ci sono stati _altri_ sviluppi dopo che tu e Saeba siete tornati a casa, vero?!»  
Kaori scosse la testa con forza. «Assolutamente no».  
Miki la fissò, incredula. «Mi stai prendendo in giro? Non ti ha neanche dato un bacio piccolo piccolo?»  
«Miki…» tentò di intervenire Umibozu per proteggere la privacy della ragazza, ma la moglie lo ignorò. «Oh, finiscila! Dài, Kaori-san, non c’è bisogno di vergognarsi! Racconta, racconta!»  
«È la verità, Miki-san, non è successo niente tra me e Ryo dopo quel giorno».  
«Ma come? Ma si è dichiarato, no? Ti ha detto che ti ama, no?»  
Kaori annuì, il volto sempre più in fiamme. «Sì. Ma dopo non è successo niente comunque».  
«Come?! E perché? Non mi dirai che questa situazione ti va bene, spero! Perché non ci credo!»  
No che non le andava bene, ovvio. O meglio, aveva preferito non pensarci troppo, in effetti. Da quando Ryo si era dichiarato, era passata una settimana. In quell’arco di tempo, le cose erano cambiate tra loro, questo non poteva negarlo: anche se continuava a fare il cascamorto con Saeko e le altre e non voleva accettare clienti uomini, aveva comunque smesso di andare per locali la sera e di mollarla per strada per mettersi a importunare qualche bella donna. In effetti, le volte in cui aveva usato il martello si erano drasticamente ridotte, anche se non poteva ancora abbassare la guardia: proprio la sera precedente l’aveva beccato che metteva le mani nella sua biancheria.  
Da un punto di vista fisico, però, tra loro due non c’era stato nessun cambiamento. E se da una parte questo la impensieriva, dall’altro ne era contenta: lei non era mai stata con un uomo e non aveva idea di come ci si dovesse comportare in certe occasioni, quindi anche la sola idea di dover baciare Ryo l’atterriva. Certo, è vero che si erano _già_ baciati, ma era accaduto su una nave che stava esplodendo e c’era un vetro di mezzo: non esattamente la situazione più romantica del mondo. E se avesse combinato qualche casino? Ryo l’avrebbe sicuramente presa in giro a vita. Dopotutto, quando si era finta Cenerentola, non aveva forse dovuto insegnarle che per baciare qualcuno bisogna chiudere gli occhi? E lui, allora, non sapeva chi aveva davanti; se ne fosse stato a conoscenza, di sicuro le avrebbe riso in faccia.  
«No, ma…»  
«Secondo me è arrivato il momento che tu faccia qualcosa!»  
«Io?» Se possibile, il rossore sulle guance della sweeper si fece ancora più acceso. «Per carità, non saprei neanche da dove cominciare!».  
«Kaori, ti svelo un segreto: se aspettassimo che gli uomini si diano una mossa, noi donne staremmo ancora qui ad attendere. Guarda me: se non fossi venuta qui in Giappone a cercarlo, non avrei mai ritrovato Falcon. E se non avessi deciso di prendere io l’iniziativa, credi davvero che mi avrebbe sposata?»  
Umibozu tossicchiò, imbarazzato nel ritrovarsi protagonista di una discussione tra donne, ma le altre due a mala pena ci fecero caso.  
Kaori abbassò lo sguardo. Miki aveva ragione, ma… davvero ce l’avrebbe fatta?  
«Ma io… non credo di esserne capace. Ci ho provato una volta ed è stato un completo disastro».  
In poche parole, le raccontò di Silver Fox e della sua folle idea che fosse la fidanzata di Ryo.  
«Anche quella volta che Eriko mi costrinse a indossare persino una parrucca le cose non andarono certamente meglio».  
«Ma io non intendo dire che devi fingere di essere qualcuna che non sei o che devi trasformarti in una _femme fatale_. Tu sei _già_ una bella donna e hai tante qualità».  
Kaori la guardò con un’espressione poco convinta: di quali qualità stava parlando? La ragazza comprese al volo le sue perplessità, ma non desistette.  
«Per esempio, sei un’ottima cuoca e hai un bel fisico. Potresti preparare una cenetta a lume di candela e magari indossare un vestito carino, che metta in risalto i tuoi punti forti».  
«Un vestito carino? Ryo non lo noterebbe nemmeno, ne sono certa».  
«Tu dici? Io non ne sono affatto convinta. Anzi,» Miki balzò in piedi, allegra «ho un’idea: andiamo a fare shopping insieme! Ti troverò io un abito a cui Saeba non potrà restare indifferente!»  
Kaori cercò di tirarsi indietro: lei era andata lì solo per accertarsi che Miki stesse bene, come erano arrivate a quel punto? «Ma Miki, tu sei ancora in convalescenza, non devi strafare!»  
«Sciocchezze: stiamo andando a fare compere, mica in guerra! Per le donne fare gli acquisti è sempre un toccasana. Falcon, ti affido il locale, mi raccomando!» e trascinò una Kaori non proprio convinta fuori dal bar.  
“Le donne, chi le capisce è bravo!” pensò il pover’uomo rimasto solo.

 

«Allora, che ne pensi di questo?» domandò Miki, passandole un altro abito.  
Erano in quel negozio da almeno un’ora e non avevano ancora trovato nulla che soddisfacesse i gusti di entrambe, tanto che persino la commessa si era arresa e le aveva lasciate libere di servirsi da sole. Secondo Kaori, ormai aveva provato tutto quello che c’era lì dentro e avrebbe tanto voluto che Miki la lasciasse andare; ma la ragazza non pareva affatto d’accordo con lei.  
«L’abito giusto esiste, fidati. E la mia missione di oggi è trovarlo».  
Kaori sospirò e, senza prestarci veramente attenzione, prese il vestito che l’amica le aveva passato attraverso la tenda. “Questo è l’ultimo” si ripromise “Dopodiché dirò a Miki che si è fatto tardi”. Aveva anche dato appuntamento a Ryo al _Cat’s Eye_ e già s’immaginava quante gliene avrebbe dette per averlo fatto aspettare.  
E invece, nel momento in cui si guardò allo specchio del camerino, tutti i suoi propositi svanirono nel nulla.  
Non era un abito elegante come quello che le aveva regalato Sayuri né professionale come il tailler di Keichi, ma capì che quello era proprio il vestito che faceva per lei.  
Era color panna, una tonalità che raramente indossava, a maniche corte e con una scollatura a barca non troppo pronunciata, ma che comunque faceva indovinare le sue forme; dalla vita partiva un’ampia gonna svasata che le arriva sopra il ginocchio. Era comodo e, stranamente, indossarlo non la imbarazzava. Era a dir poco perfetto. Persino il prezzo rientrava nel budget. Tutto le urlava di non farsi problemi e comprarlo.  
«Kaori, tutto bene?»  
Uscì dallo spogliatoio e fece un piccolo giro su se stessa, lasciando che l’amica traesse le proprie conclusioni. Miki era a dir poco estasiata.  
«Ti sta benissimo! Lo sapevo, lo sapevo! Un paio di scarpe combinate e Saeba non potrà resisterti!»  
Kaori continuava ad essere piuttosto perplessa, ma Miki aveva ragione: quel vestito le stava benissimo e, cosa che non accadeva molto spesso, si sentiva davvero bella.  


  


**  


  


Dopo una ventina di minuti dacché Miki e Kaori erano uscite, il campanellino tintinnò nuovamente e stavolta fu Ryo ad affacciarsi.  
«E Miki e Kasumi? Hanno davvero avuto il coraggio di lasciarti da solo ad occuparti dei clienti?» chiese raggiungendo l’amico al bancone.  
«Tsè! Kasumi oggi aveva un impegno e Miki è appena andata a fare shopping con Kaori».  
«Shopping con Kaori?» ripeté Ryo sorpreso.  
«Perché ti stupisci? Alle donne piace andare in giro a fare acquisiti».  
«Mah, i gusti di Kaori sono sempre pessimi». commentò accomodandosi «Sono sicuro che tornerà con qualche strano tutone che non attizzerebbe neanche l’uomo più ubriaco del mondo!»  
Per tutta risposta, Umibozu gli diede una gomitata. «Ah sì? E dire che non mi parevi di questa opinione la settimana scorsa, in quella radura!»  
Ryo incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò da tutt’altra parte. «Che c’entra? È una cosa diversa, quella».  
Umibozu sogghignò riprendendo a pulire i piatti. «È inutile che continui con questa farsa, tanto ormai non ci casca più nessuno. Ma se proprio non puoi farne a meno, evita che anche Kaori ci creda».  
Qualunque cosa Ryo stesse per replicare fu bloccato da un altro scampanellio che preannunciò l’entrata di alcuni clienti che assorbirono immediatamente l’attenzione di Umibozu.  
Ryo rimase al proprio posto a guardare il via vai degli avventori che si avvicendavano nel bar e studiò la disinvoltura con cui ormai l’ex mercenario si muoveva tra il bancone e i tavolini nonostante la cecità: nessuno, a meno che non lo conoscesse, avrebbe potuto accorgersi che l’uomo non vedeva e questo lo rincuorò. Anche se erano passati anni e la ragione gli diceva che quel che era accaduto non era stata colpa sua ma della guerra, il senso di colpa se ne stava sempre lì, in agguato, e ogni tanto lo coglieva ancora. Ma avrebbe preferito tagliarsi la lingua piuttosto che dirglielo.  
Guardò l’orario e iniziò a tamburellare le dita sul bancone: ma quanto ci mettevano quelle due a tornare? Fortuna che Kaori gli aveva detto che voleva andare a controllare il tabellone degli annunci!  
Finalmente, dopo una mezz’oretta le due ragazze rientrarono con buste e sacchetti di varie dimensioni.  
«Ce ne avete messo di tempo! Un altro po’ e me ne sarei andato!» brontolò all’indirizzo della socia.  
«Che noioso che sei! Non siamo state via poi così tanto!»  
«E che cosa avete comprato di tanto importante?» le domandò e, senza aspettare una risposta, si avvicinò al sacchetto più grande per sbirciare all’interno.  
Kaori prontamente glielo tolse dalle mani, arrossendo. «Non sono affari tuoi! Su, muoviti, andiamo!»  
«La solita autoritaria!» sbuffò, ma lo stesso la seguì fuori dal locale. «Per andare dove, poi? Tanto di sicuro nessuno avrà bisogno di noi».  
«Sempre ottimista, tu!» replicò, ma purtroppo Ryo aveva avuto ragione, perché anche quel giorno la bacheca degli annunci era vuota.  
«Visto, che ti dicevo?» non poté fare a meno di prenderla in giro. Diversamente da solito, però, Kaori non si offese, ma gli chiese: «Che ti va di mangiare per cena?»  
«Eh? Da quand’è che mi chiedi consigli su cosa cucinare?»  
«È solo che non ho idee e speravo che tu potessi darmene una…»  
L’uomo ci pensò su. «Non saprei, a me va bene tutto. Sai che non sono un tipo schizzinoso».  
Per tutta risposta, lei lo guardò male. «Direi più che altro che sei una fogna».  
«Meglio, no? Altrimenti chi avrebbe il coraggio di mangiare quello che prepari?»  
Stavolta, Kaori non si trattenne e lo colpì con un martello. «Scusa se non sono una chef a cinque stelle! Trovati una cuoca se non ti soddisfa quello che cucino io, ingrato! Va bene, ho capito, ci penso io. Ma poi non ti lamentare!» disse allontanandosi a passo di marcia.  
“Ma che le è preso? Perché mi dovrei lamentare?” si chiese perplesso, mentre cercava di liberarsi dall’ingombrante peso.

 

Kaori era ai fornelli, quando Ryo si affacciò in cucina e annusò l’aria.  
«Uh, che profumino! Che stai cucinando di bello?»  
La ragazza gli lanciò un’occhiataccia che lo gelò sul posto. «Niente che ti riguardi!»  
Ryo comprese l’aria che tirava e si dileguò all’istante.  
Alla fine, ancora arrabbiata per la sua battuta sulle proprie abilità culinarie, Kaori l’aveva costretto ad accompagnarla a fare la spesa e l’uomo si era dovuto sobbarcare il peso di tutto il ben di Dio che aveva acquistato.  
«Ma quanta roba hai comprato?» le aveva domandato infatti, zigzagando per non perdere l’equilibro. «Sembra che dobbiamo sfamare un esercito!»  
«Sta’ zitto e cammina!» era stata la sua gelida replica e non aveva aggiunto altro, perciò lo sweeper aveva fatto come gli era stato ordinato, borbottando tra sé cose che lei aveva preferito far finta di non sentire.  
Stupido deficiente. Kaori si chiese se, forse, non sarebbe stato meglio lasciar perdere e rinunciare finché era ancora in tempo: avrebbe potuto cucinare benissimo qualcosa di meno complicato e rinchiuso quel vestito nell’armadio, in attesa di un’occasione per indossarlo senza sentirsi così sciocca. Del resto, anche se quella cena avesse avuto l’effetto sperato, non era detto che poi tra loro sarebbe successo qualcosa. Ma poi, lo voleva davvero? Non era meglio che le cose procedessero con calma, senza scossoni? Aveva aspettato tanti anni che Ryo si dichiarasse, perché ora aveva tutta questa fretta di portare anche la loro conoscenza fisica su un altro piano?  
Però… Ricordò quella sera al molo, quando aveva finto di essere una donna che non era: Ryo, così vicino a lei che aveva potuto avvertire il calore che emanava avvolgerla completamente, i suoi occhi scuri fissi nei propri, il cuore che le batteva forte. Nella sua mente aveva immaginato spesso che la mezzanotte non fosse giunta così presto e che lui l’avesse davvero baciata. E adesso, forse, aveva davvero l’occasione di far avverare quel sogno ad occhi aperti. Voleva sentire le proprie labbra su quelle dell’uomo che amava, i loro respiri che si intrecciavano, le mani di lui sul proprio corpo. Chissà come doveva essere accarezzare le spalle di Ryo e posare le proprie mani sul suo ampio petto…  
«Io esco».  
Il volto di Ryo, a due centimetri dal suo, la spaventò talmente tanto che gettò un urlo e il coltello che aveva in mano fece un piccolo volo. Lo sweeper lo recuperò prima che cadendo potesse fare danni e glielo porse dal manico.  
«Si può sapere dove hai la testa? È la decima volta che ti chiamo!»  
Kaori sapeva che Ryo non poteva leggere i suoi pensieri, ma nonostante tutto sentì le guance diventare più calde e pregò tutti i kami che conosceva che non se ne accorgesse. «Scusa, ero soprappensiero. Che mi volevi dire?»  
Lo sweeper, però, parve non notare nulla. «Ha telefonato il professore e mi ha chiesto se posso passare da lui»  
«Ah» Kaori cercò di nascondere la propria delusione, ma forse non ci riuscì così bene, perché Ryo si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Ma non ci metterò molto. Tornerò per cena, promesso».  
Kaori annuì e lui le sorrise prima di uscire dalla cucina.  
Voleva davvero che tra loro le cose cambiassero per sempre? Sì, lo voleva. Anche se non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto se Ryo avesse voluto andare oltre, lei voleva ancora provare quelle sensazioni. Stavolta, senza vetri di mezzo e campane che suonavano la mezzanotte nel momento sbagliato.  
Si diede un paio di schiaffetti per tornare con i piedi per terra e si concentrò sulla cena. Forse, il fatto che Ryo fosse uscito non era poi così male: avrebbe potuto prepararsi con tutta calma e fargli una sorpresa.  


  


**  


  


Ryo partì alla volta del commissariato di polizia sentendosi così in colpa che per un attimo pensò di telefonare a Saeko per disdire l’appuntamento e tornare indietro.  
Non gli ci era voluto molto per capire che Kaori stava combinando qualcosa - anche se non era riuscito a capire bene cosa - per questo non aveva avuto cuore di dirle che stava uscendo con la bella poliziotta. Sicuramente, lei si sarebbe arrabbiata e gli avrebbe impedito di andare da solo, perché sarebbe stata sicurissima che la donna gli avrebbe chiesto un favore e lui avrebbe accettato senza pensarci neanche un secondo.  
E infatti era andata proprio così.  
«Ryo, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto» aveva esordito lei quando aveva risposto al telefono «e se mi darai una mano, prometto di saldare tutti i debiti che ho con te. Anche stanotte».  
Il suo amichetto avrebbe reagito immediatamente a una simile proposta, con o senza la possibilità che Kaori potesse entrare da un momento all’altro, se nella voce di Saeko non avesse sentito una seria richiesta di aiuto: non era da lei promettere folli notti di passione con quel tono, e questo gli aveva fatto prendere subito quella decisione di cui si era pentito dieci secondi dopo.  
«Dimmi dove sei e arrivo».  
E così eccolo lì, a correre verso la centrale di polizia, mentre il sole lentamente scivolava dietro i grattacieli di Shinjuku. Aveva assicurato a Kaori che sarebbe tornato in tempo per la cena e si augurava di riuscire a mantenere la sua promessa. Non era sicuro che lei lo avrebbe perdonato facilmente se non l’avesse fatto.  
Raggiunse la poliziotta alla solita panchina, nel giardino a fianco del commissariato; lei era già lì che lo attendeva con aria assorta. Non si avvide neanche del suo arrivo, finché non le si sedette accanto.  
«Il fatto che tu non mi abbia neanche sentito arrivare significa che la questione è davvero grave» le disse a mo’ di saluto.  
«Hai fretta di essere pagato, vedo» rispose lei sorridendogli mesta.  
«Diciamo che il tuo XYZ non è passato inosservato al mio mokkori. Allora, cosa è successo?»  
Per tutta risposta, Saeko gli mostrò le foto di tre uomini.  
A quella, Ryo si alzò: «Mi spiace, non posso aiutarti. Sai bene che non accetto clienti uomini. Sono già in ritardo per un appuntamento».  
«Questi tre sono i miei potenziali mariti» spiegò.  
«Cosa?»  
Ryo sapeva che suo padre, il commissario capo della polizia di Tokyo, la pressava perché finalmente si sposasse e mettesse su famiglia, ma era anche noto che Saeko li aveva rifiutati tutti con la scusa che nessuno di loro era stato alla sua altezza ed era riuscito a batterla.  
«Mio padre è stato in gamba, stavolta. Ha scovato tre pretendenti che hanno indiscusse capacità: il primo» indicò un uomo sui trentacinque anni, piuttosto avvenente «è cintura nera di karate, terzo dan; il secondo» passò a un altro tizio dall’aria antipatica «è commissario di polizia a Okinawa, mentre il terzo» indicò un uomo biondo, probabilmente straniero «è uno dei migliori agenti della CIA che ha dovuto abbandonare il servizio per una ferita alla gamba».  
Ryo fischiò di approvazione: il caro paparino si era davvero dato da fare.  
«Non sembrano male. E io cosa c’entro in questa storia?»  
«Beh, ho detto a tutti e tre che non ero intenzionata a sposare nessuno di loro, perché avevo già trovato un altro uomo. E che avrei detto di sì a colui che fosse riuscito a batterlo».  
A Ryo ci vollero solo un paio di nanosecondi per capire di chi stesse parlando.  
«Stai scherzando, spero!» urlò «Tuo padre già mi odia, dopo questo mi darà la caccia a vita!»  
«Non ti preoccupare, lui non sa niente. Ho contattato i tre per conto mio. Dovrebbero essere qui fra pochi minuti».  
«Lo sai che non potrai continuare così per sempre, vero? Che prima o poi dovrai prendere una decisione, che sia affrontare tuo padre o sposarti?»  
Saeko lo guardò, triste. «Lo so. Ma non sono ancora pronta. Allora, mi darai una mano?»  
Ryo sospirò: Kaori gli avrebbe detto che era solo colpa sua se si trovava in quella situazione, visto che non era capace di dire di no a Saeko. E avrebbe avuto ragione.

 

Kaori guardò ancora una volta l’orologio, sebbene l’avesse già fatto pochi minuti prima. Le 22.40.  
Ryo le aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato in tempo per cena. Che fine aveva fatto?  
Aveva spento tutte le luci e aveva acceso un paio di candele al centro della tavola per creare l’atmosfera. Sul piano, in quel momento troneggiavano tante di quelle leccornie che avrebbero davvero potuto sfamare un esercito, dall’antipasto al dolce. Aveva cucinato tutti i piatti preferiti di Ryo - non che ne avesse davvero qualcuno, ma in tanti anni di convivenza si era accorta di cosa gradisse di più ed era andata a colpo sicuro.  
Ci aveva messo due ore a preparare tutto, ma alla fine, soddisfatta del proprio lavoro, era andata a farsi una doccia veloce e aveva indossato l’abito che lei e Miki avevano acquistato quella mattina. Adesso che lo vedeva meglio, le piaceva ancora di più: il tessuto morbido le scendeva sinuoso sui fianchi e le scarpe che l’amica aveva voluto per forza regalarle - “Consideralo un portafortuna!” le aveva detto facendole l’occhiolino - mettevano in risalto le sue gambe sottili. Per l’occasione, aveva rovistato nei cassetti e aveva ritrovato una trousse che qualcuno le aveva regalato per un compleanno di alcuni anni prima. Non era una donna abituata a truccarsi, perciò ci aveva messo un po’ prima di riuscire a prendere la mano, ma il risultato alla fine l’aveva soddisfatta.  
Alla fine si era guardata allo specchio e per una volta era stata fiera di se stessa. Miki aveva avuto ragione: era splendida.  
«Anche se dubito che servirà davvero a qualcosa», borbottò triste a se stessa guardando ancora una volta l’ora.  
Dove diavolo era finito Ryo? Che gli fosse successo qualcosa? No, era da escludere. Se gli fosse capitata qualche disgrazia, qualcuno - Saeko, Falcon, il professore - l’avrebbe di sicuro avvisata. E poi, quando se ne era andato, non aveva dato a intendere che sarebbe stato un lavoro pericoloso, altrimenti sarebbe andata con lui. Per un attimo, fu colta dalla tentazione di telefonare al professore per chiedergli se andasse tutto bene e se Ryo fosse ancora lì, ma poi aveva desistito. Da un lato, non voleva comportarsi come una donna troppo apprensiva, che voleva sapere a tutti i costi dove fosse l’altro - anche se, a ben vedere, era stato _lui_ a prometterle che sarebbe rientrato presto, quindi aveva tutto il diritto di fare domande, no? - ma dall’altro era terrorizzata dall’idea che Doc le dicesse che il suo partner non era lì con lui e che, anzi, non l’avesse proprio visto.  
Kaori si passò le mani tra i capelli. Aveva davvero così poca fiducia nell’uomo che amava, tanto da continuare a temere che le mentisse per andarsene in giro per night club? Non che non avesse motivo di dubitare delle sue parole, ma se c’era una cosa che Ryo non faceva mai era promettere qualcosa che non avrebbe mantenuto.  
Questo, però, non risolveva il suo dilemma, anzi acuiva la sua preoccupazione: che doveva fare? Chiamare e accertarsi che andasse tutto bene o rimanere lì, a immaginare scenari comunque apocalittici?  
«Dove sei, Ryo? Che stai facendo? E, soprattutto, con _chi_?»  
Aveva fantasticato tanto su quella serata, ma mai si sarebbe immaginata che sarebbe terminata in un modo così deprimente.  
Incrociò le braccia sul tavolo, vi appoggiò sopra la testa, e si mise a fissare la fiamma della candela che, inesorabilmente, continuava a consumarsi. Si sentiva sola e stupida come non le accadeva da tanto, tantissimo tempo.

 

Ryo rientrò che era ormai l’una passata.  
A dispetto di quel che aveva pensato all’inizio, quei tre tizi si erano rivelati degli ossi davvero duri e in qualche occasione aveva temuto davvero di essere sconfitto. Non gli era chiaro se si fossero impegnati tanto per una questione di mero onore oppure perché seriamente intenzionati alla mano di Saeko, ma non gli interessava: il suo compito era sconfiggerli; se poi uno di loro avesse desiderato comunque provarci con lei per altre vie o se la stessa poliziotta avesse deciso di dare a uno di quei tre una chance, non erano affari suoi.  
Il primo a volersi battere era stato il membro della CIA che, a causa della ferita riportata, gli aveva proposto una sfida piuttosto semplice: chi fosse riuscito a far cadere una mela dal ramo più alto di un albero senza spaventare gli uccelli che erano posati sulle altre ramaglie avrebbe vinto. Inutile specificare che lui non solo aveva centrato la mela ma, durante la caduta, l’aveva divisa in quattro parti perfettamente uguali.  
Il secondo a scontrarsi con lui era stato il campione di karate, ovviamente nella propria disciplina. Era stato un incontro lungo e anche divertente, ma se dalla sua l’uomo aveva la tecnica, Ryo lo batteva per esperienza e inventiva.  
Quello che si era rivelato l’incontro peggiore, e che gli aveva fatto perdere un sacco di tempo, era stato il terzo. Già dalla foto che gli aveva mostrato Saeko quel tizio non gli era piaciuto per niente, e come spesso accade la prima impressione è la più corretta. Dopo aver visto le sue capacità, aveva preteso un vero e proprio duello e si erano dovuti persino spostare in una zona più appartata per non spaventare mezza città. Durante lo scontro aveva dovuto ammettere che la sua arroganza non era immotivata e che sapeva il fatto suo. C’era stato addirittura un momento - causato da un attimo di distrazione dovuto al suono di una campana lontana che gli aveva ricordato la promessa che aveva fatto a Kaori e che stava consapevolmente disattendendo - in cui aveva temuto di non farcela e l’unica cosa che l’aveva spinto a continuare, oltre al proprio orgoglio e al desiderio di farla finita con quella storia una volta per tutte, era stato il pensiero che non si sarebbe mai perdonato se avesse lasciato che Saeko sposasse un tipo del genere.  
«Ti sarò debitrice a vita, Ryo» gli aveva sorriso la donna quando era tornato vittorioso dallo scontro. «Come promesso, puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi».  
L’unica cosa che desiderava in quel momento era tornarsene a casa e capire come mantenere quella promessa che lui, invece, non era stato capace di adempiere, perciò l’aveva liquidata con un “Vedrai, tutti i mokkori che mi devi non saranno _nulla_ in confronto!” un po’ scherzoso e un po’ irritato, era salito in auto ed era sfrecciato via, lasciandola con i suoi tre pretendenti.  
Di sicuro Kaori se ne era andata già a letto, si disse quando, dopo aver parcheggiato l’auto nel garage ed essere salito al piano superiore, aveva constato che in casa tutte le luci erano spente e il silenzio regnava sovrano.  
Per un attimo, prima di aprire la porta, lo aveva colto il dubbio che Kaori potesse essere ancora sveglia ad attenderlo, con un martello in mano e l’espressione furiosa, ma non aveva avvertito alcuna aura minacciosa che lo aspettasse al varco perciò, con un sospiro di sollievo, si era convinto che, almeno per quella sera, l’aveva scampata.  
Avrebbe voluto seguire anche lui il suo esempio e andarsene a dormire per dimenticare quella brutta giornata - e magari trovare una scusa decente da usare con Kaori il giorno dopo - ma non aveva cenato e lo stomaco reclamava la propria reazione quotidiana di carburante, perciò si diresse in cucina. Chissà se Kaori gli aveva lasciato qualcosa di buono o se, per ripicca, aveva buttato tutto nella spazzatura. Non che l’avrebbe biasimata per questo.  
Fu quando varcò la soglia che la vide.  
Kaori era ancora lì che lo aspettava per la cena, la testa abbandonata sulle braccia, gli occhi chiusi, le candele ridotte a un mozzicone inutilizzabile, le leccornie che aveva preparato ormai fredde.  
Si avvicinò alla propria partner indeciso su cosa fare e solo allora si rese conto che indossava un abito nuovo, quello che probabilmente aveva acquistato quella mattina con Miki.  
Il senso di colpa che aveva relegato in un angolino del suo cuore quando aveva dovuto concentrarsi sulla sfida con quei tre ritornò a farsi strada prepotente.  
«Sono passati tanti anni, e io ancora mi chiedo che cosa ci trovi in un tipo come me», le bisbigliò, anche se lei non poteva sentirlo.  
Con estrema delicatezza, la prese in braccio, la portò in camera sua e l’adagiò sul letto. Il bagliore del traffico che filtrava dalla finestra proiettava strani giochi di luce sul suo corpo addormentato e il vestito color panna quasi risplendeva nel buio. Ad un certo punto, forse a causa di un sogno, forse per trovare inconsciamente una posizione più comoda per dormire, Kaori si voltò verso di lui e, nel movimento, la parte inferiore dell’abito le salì di qualche centimetro, scoprendole parte della coscia.  
Ryo ingoiò a vuoto. Se avesse cercato di essere così seducente da sveglia, probabilmente non ci sarebbe mai riuscita. E, invece, in quel momento, stava distruggendo il suo autocontrollo senza neanche saperlo.  
Da quando era diventata così bella? Forse lo era sempre stata, ma lui aveva fatto finta di non accorgersene, continuando a immaginarsela come la ragazzina vestita da maschio che aveva conosciuto quel giorno di tanti anni prima. E invece, a quanto pareva, di quello Sugar Boy non era rimasto nulla, almeno dal punto di vista fisico.  
Aveva tanta voglia di toccarla, di constatare di persona se la sua pelle era davvero così vellutata come sembrava alla vista, se le sue labbra erano davvero così morbide, se…  
Ryo scacciò quelle immagini dalla testa: doveva uscire da quella stanza, subito, prima di commettere qualche sciocchezza. Da quando si era dichiarato in quella radura, nonostante il suo corpo bruciasse dal desiderio di poterla stringere, aveva cercato di procedere a piccoli passi: Kaori era la persona a cui teneva di più al mondo e non gli andava certo di saltarle addosso così, come se fosse stata una delle tante - e non solo perché sicuramente lei l’avrebbe steso con uno dei suoi migliori martelli. Però, cavolo, ritrovarsi in una situazione simile non aiutava per niente.  
«Ryo, sei tu?» la voce impastata di Kaori lo chiamò prima che riuscisse a mantenere il proprio proposito. Si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise, pregando che non si accorgesse del suo turbamento.  
«Sì, sono io. Non volevo svegliarti, torna a dormire».  
La ragazza si guardò intorno come se non capisse dove fosse. «Cosa… dove…?»  
«Ti eri addormentata in cucina e ti ho portata in camera, sta’ tranquilla».  
Ma lei si era già sollevata e lo stava fissando preoccupata. «È successo qualcosa? Hai la giacca strappata».  
Ryo seguì il suo indice e notò che l’orlo si era rovinato, forse quando era stato colpito di striscio da quell’idiota di Okinawa.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto gettare la maschera e dirle la verità, ma sapeva che, se l’avesse fatto, l’avrebbe fatta solo soffrire inutilmente, perciò si sedette sul materasso e cercò di rassicurarla. «È tutto ok. Alcuni gatti randagi sono entrati nel laboratorio e il professore aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse a cacciarli» inventò sul momento, appuntandosi di chiamare Doc e di chiedergli di confermare quella storia, se mai un giorno Kaori avesse fatto domande. «Ci abbiamo messo più tempo del previsto. Mi dispiace per la cena».  
La donna gli sorrise, visibilmente rincuorata. «Non fa niente. L’importante è che tu stia bene».  
Ryo ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Perché? Perché lo trattava con tanta dolcezza? Sarebbe stato molto più semplice se gli avesse urlato contro e lo avesse riempito di martellate come faceva di solito. Perché Kaori lo amava così tanto? Cosa faceva lui per meritarsi tutto quell’amore? Non riusciva a capirlo.  
«Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene? Hai un’espressione così triste…» gli chiese d’un tratto, avvicinandosi a lui per guardarlo meglio.  
Il viso di Kaori era a pochi centimetri dal suo, adesso. Il suo profumo - ma quanto ne aveva messo, quella sera? - quasi lo stava stordendo e la mente dello sweeper non riusciva a scacciare la visione del suo corpo addormentato.  
Doveva andarsene di lì, accidenti. Il suo autocontrollo era ormai agli sgoccioli e sarebbe bastato pochissimo per perderlo completamente.  
«Ryo?» lo chiamo ancora, stavolta con un tono più preoccupato, allungando una mano verso la sua fronte, forse per sincerarsi che non avesse qualche linea di febbre.  
«Va tutto bene, non ti preoccupare. Adesso dormi, è tardi» le disse scostandosi con gentilezza e scompigliandole dolcemente i capelli  
Kaori annuì e tornò a distendersi. Non era ancora arrivato alla porta che sentì il suo respiro farsi regolare, segno inequivocabile che fosse di nuovo nel mondo dei sogni.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Deliri dell’autrice**  
>  Salve! * agita manina *  
> Ed eccomi qui con una nuova avventura dei nostri sweeper preferiti. *_*  
> In realtà questa fanfiction era stata concepita come una oneshot, ma mi sono resa conto che era un po’ lunga, perciò ho deciso di dividerla in due (e, visto come si sviluppa la vicenda, penso che sia la soluzione migliore).  
> Come avete potuto notare, questa storia è molto diversa dalle due che ho postato in precedenza, e per tanti motivi. In primis, qui non ci sono né omicidi né donne da proteggere (a parte una piccola richiesta di Saeko per la quale mi sta ancora guardando male XD); in secondo luogo, perché anche le basi da cui parte sono completamente differenti: se nelle prime due, infatti, seguendo un po’ lo schema classico delle fanfiction, il rapporto tra Ryo e Kaori, dopo la scena nella radura, torna ad essere il solito a cui siamo abituati, qui ho deciso che è ora che la situazione tra i due inizi a cambiare (cosa che sarebbe logica, no?). Certo, dubito che Ryo smetterebbe mai di prendere in giro Kaori e di allungare le mani su Saeko e Miki, (altrimenti non sarebbe più lui, no?), ma sono più che certa che il primo passo che farebbe sarebbe almeno quello di non saltare addosso alla prima bella donna incontrata per strada (oddio, almeno lo spero. .__.)  
> Che dire, ancora? Spero che questa prima parte vi sia piaciuta. Alla prossima settimana con la seconda! 


	2. Seconda parte

**Seconda parte**

«Cosa? E questo è tutto?»  
Seduta nel retro del bar di Miki, Kaori aveva appena finito di spiegare all’amica come si era svolta la serata precedente.  
Non aveva fatto in tempo ad entrare nel locale e a salutare che la giovane l’aveva presa per un braccio e l’aveva trascinata via per farsi raccontare tutti i dettagli e per poco non aveva investito Falcon che stava servendo un cliente.  
«Già».  
«E non ti ha neanche detto niente sul vestito?»  
Kaori scosse la testa. «Dubito che se ne sia persino accorto!»  
La barista non riusciva a crederci. «Quel cretino!»  
Kaori scoppiò a ridere. «Dài, ci saranno altre occasioni per provarci. E poi non è colpa sua se il professore aveva bisogno di lui proprio ieri sera».  
«Sarà. Però poteva anche rifiutare, no? Hai cucinato per niente».  
In realtà non era vero: quando quella mattina si era svegliata, aveva trovato Ryo in cucina che stava divorando quello che aveva preparato la sera prima.  
«Beh perché mi guardi così? Ho fame, ieri sera non ho mangiato nulla e tu hai poltrito fino a tardi» aveva replicato alla sua occhiata al contempo sorpresa e sconvolta.  
«Se mangi così in fretta finirai per sentirti male» gli aveva fatto notare, ma lui l’aveva ignorata. Salvo poi dirle, un’oretta dopo, che non l’avrebbe accompagnata da Miki e Umibozu perché aveva lo stomaco così pieno che non riusciva neanche a muoversi.  
«Te l’avevo detto, razza di cretino!» l’aveva rimproverato tendendogli un digestivo, ma lui aveva borbottato qualcosa di intellegibile.  
«Che scemo» borbottò a se stessa, ripensando al partner mezzo moribondo sul divano.  
«Come?» le chiese Miki riportandola alla realtà.  
Kaori scosse una mano di fronte al viso. «Oh, nulla, non ti preoccupare. Pensavo solo che, in fondo, è stato un bene che il professore abbia chiamato Ryo ieri sera: pensa se avesse chiesto aiuto a Falcon!»  
Le due donne immaginarono il gigante alle prese con dei gattini e scoppiarono a ridere così forte che il diretto interessato le raggiunse per sapere a cosa fosse dovuto tutto quel chiasso.  
«Siete sicure di stare bene?» domandò preoccupato; per tutta risposta, loro si fecero venire le lacrime agli occhi per le risate.  
«Le donne!» si ritrovò ancora una volta a commentare e tornò dai suoi clienti rincuorato.  
  
  
L’indigestione di Ryo durò solo una manciata di minuti, giusto il tempo di essere sicuro che Kaori se ne fosse davvero andata e che non sarebbe tornata indietro. Appena ne fu certo, compose il numero del professore e aspettò pazientemente che l’uomo raggiungesse il telefono.  
La tentazione di chiudere la chiamata prima che Doc potesse rispondere fu forte, ma si costrinse a non farlo. Probabilmente, la sua era paranoia: Kaori aveva dato per buona la sua spiegazione e non gli aveva chiesto altro, né la sera precedente né quella mattina. Perché avrebbe dovuto contattarlo per avere una conferma? Non era da lei. Se avesse avuto dubbi sulla sua versione, Kaori gliel’avrebbe fatto capire riducendolo a un ammasso di ossa rotte e solo _dopo_ avrebbe chiesto delucidazioni. E allora perché si stava facendo tanti scrupoli?  
_Perché le aveva mentito. Perché le aveva fatto una promessa che non aveva mantenuto. Perché, anche se non aveva fatto nulla di male, aveva preferito correre da un’altra donna piuttosto che restare con lei, la persona a cui pochi giorni prima aveva dichiarato il proprio amore_.  
Aveva davvero un modo bizzarro di dimostrare l’amore, lui.  
Il professore rispose finalmente al settimo squillo.  
«Ah Ryo, finalmente!» fu lo strano saluto dell’uomo quando sentì la sua voce.  
Anche se non aveva alcun senso, Ryo staccò la cornetta dall’orecchio e la osservò come se l’oggetto potesse spiegargli le parole sibilline dell’altro.  
«Come sarebbe “finalmente”? Aspettava una mia chiamata? È successo qualcosa?» domandò allarmato. Il professore abitava in aperta campagna. Certo, nessuno conosceva la sua posizione, ma non si poteva mai dire.  
«A me? Sei tu che me lo dovresti dire!»  
Gli bastarono un paio di secondi per fare due più due e arrivare a un risultato che non gli piacque per niente. «Che cosa intende dire? Può spiegarsi meglio?»  
«Ieri sera,» raccontò l’uomo con calma, come se si stesse rivolgendo a un bambino e non allo spazzino più famoso della città «Kaori mi ha telefonato per chiedermi tue notizie. Anche se cercava di sembrare distaccata, sono sicuro che fosse molto preoccupata, perciò ho cercato di tranquillizzarla. Sei stato fortunato che non ero ancora andato a letto, e quindi ero ancora abbastanza lucido da poter inventare una scusa plausibile, ma la prossima volta che le dici che passi da me, sei pregato di avvertirmi _prima_ ».  
A quelle parole, lo sweeper sentì chiaramente il sangue gelargli nelle vene. Quasi non colse il rimprovero ricevuto, perché «Che cosa le ha detto?» gli chiese, cercando di mantenere un tono neutro, ma fallendo miseramente.  
«Uh?» Il professore ci pensò un po’ su e a Ryo sembrò quasi di vederle, le celluline grigie dell’uomo, che si muovevano veloci per cercare di ricordare come si fosse svolta la conversazione. «Che ti avevo chiesto una consulenza, ma avevamo bevuto un po’ troppo e ti eri addormentato sul divano».  
Ryo tirò un sospiro di sollievo: in fondo, avrebbe potuto ancora cavarsela, se Kaori gli avesse chiesto dettagli; dopotutto, era mezza addormentata quando ne avevano parlato, quindi poteva anche non aver capito bene quello che le aveva detto.  
«Però, non credo che mi abbia creduto».  
Il senso di liberazione che aveva avvertito pochi secondi prima si volatilizzò subito come neve al sole. «Cosa glielo fa pensare?»  
«In realtà niente di particolare, ma quando ha chiuso la chiamata le è sfuggito un “Grazie comunque”».  
Maledizione, maledizione, maledizione!  
«E a che ora ha telefonato?»  
«Saranno state le undici e mezza, credo. Comunque era tardi, e si è scusata più volte per avermi disturbato a quell’ora. Allora, che cosa hai combinato che non potevi far sapere a Kaori?»  
Ma Ryo non lo ascoltava più.  
Kaori lo sapeva. Sapeva che le aveva mentito.  
E se la sera precedente fosse stato meno preoccupato delle reazioni del proprio corpo alla vista di quello addormentato di lei, se ne sarebbe accorto anche lui.  
_«L’importante è che tu stia bene»_ gli aveva detto quando le aveva raccontato che cosa aveva fatto in quelle ore e lui in quel momento aveva pensato solo che l’aveva scampata bella. Non aveva notato che non gli aveva chiesto notizie sul professore, cosa che sarebbe stata abbastanza logica, anche perché Kaori si sarebbe di certo preoccupata anche delle condizioni dell’uomo se avesse pensato che fosse successo qualcosa di grave. Non a caso, aveva notato subito la sua giacca rovinata.  
Ryo sentì il cuore farsi pesante. Perché non gli aveva detto nulla? Perché non lo aveva preso a martellate come suo solito o non lo aveva appeso fuori nel futon? Cosa aveva pensato in quelle ore di attesa, da sola, al buio?  
«Ryo? Ci sei ancora?» domandò il professore scuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
«Sì. Mi scusi, professore, devo lasciarla. Mi dispiace averla messa in una brutta posizione, ma la ringrazio per quello che ha fatto. Ci sentiamo presto» concluse.  
Il professore, dall’altro capo, sospirò. «Non ti preoccupare. Ma evita di mentire a Kaori. Non è una sciocca e così la fai solo star male inutilmente».  
Ryo chiuse la chiamata senza rispondere. Il professore aveva ragione, ne era consapevole anche lui. Mentendole, aveva cercato di non farla soffrire e invece, a quanto pareva, non ne faceva una giusta. Ma che problemi aveva? 

**

Kaori rimase da Miki solo una mezz’oretta, troppo in ansia per la salute del socio per restare oltre. Certo, conosceva Ryo e sapeva bene che non sarebbe stato un mal di stomaco a fermarlo, ma lo stesso decise di tornare a casa per controllare come stesse.  
La verità era che non era stata del tutto sincera con l’amica riguardo alla sera precedente e si sentiva in colpa. Non le aveva detto, per esempio, che alla fine la preoccupazione era stata più forte degli scrupoli e, a un certo punto, aveva chiamato il professore per chiedergli se andasse tutto bene. L’uomo aveva cercato di rassicurarla in tutti i modi, ma lei non aveva creduto neanche per un attimo alle sue parole. Aveva avvertito chiaramente la nota sorpresa quando gli aveva chiesto notizie del proprio partner e la sua spiegazione era stata troppo vaga per essere credibile. La conferma, poi, l’aveva avuta da Ryo quando era rientrato: non solo la storia dei gatti faceva acqua da tutte le parti - perché avrebbe dovuto chiamare lui per una sciocchezza simile? - ma, quando gli si era avvicinata, non aveva avvertito alcuna puzza di alcol, e lei che lo conosceva da anni sapeva bene com’era quando era ubriaco.  
Non era riuscita ad aspettarlo sveglia per chiedergli spiegazioni, ma quando poi si era ritrovata di fronte la sua giacca rovinata, tutte le domande che avrebbe voluto porgli - e le martellate che avrebbe voluto dargli - erano di colpo scomparse e l’angoscia aveva preso il spopravvento. Cosa gli era accaduto in quelle ore? Dov’era stato? E mentre ascoltava le sue ridicole giustificazioni, un unico pensiero si era fatto strada in lei: qualunque cosa gli fosse capitata, non voleva che lei lo sapesse. Perché?  
Cercò di scacciare la solita idea che lui non l’accettasse davvero come socia: le aveva dimostrato anche troppe volte che non era così. E allora, qual era il motivo, stavolta? Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo quella notte, ma il sollievo che aveva provato nel rendersi conto che ovunque fosse andato, chiunque avesse visto, qualunque cosa avesse fatto, in quel momento era lì, con lei, sano e salvo, aveva messo in secondo piano tutto il resto. E poi… cos’era quell’espressione così triste che aveva intravisto? Ne era rimasta così colpita che aveva deciso di lasciar correre e non pensarci più. Tuttavia, la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava non riusciva ad abbandonarla.  
Trovò Ryo in camera sua, intento a leggere qualcosa di divertente, perché quando entrò nella stanza lui stava ridendo da solo.  
«Sei già tornata?» le domandò appena la vide.  
«Sì, Miki era un po’ stanca e preferiva riposare. Tu come ti senti?»  
«Meglio. Forse dovremmo davvero assumere una cuoca. La tua cucina è troppo pesa-»  
Ryo non ebbe modo di terminare la frase, perché un martello si abbatté su di lui, scaraventandolo dentro il muro. «Sei tu che non hai alcun senso della misura, ingordo! Che perdita di tempo preoccuparsi per uno come te!»  
Kaori uscì dalla stanza come una furia e decise di sfogare la propria rabbia nelle pulizie. Stava lavando il pavimento del soggiorno quando Ryo apparve sulla soglia della stanza vestito di tutto punto. «Vado a fare una passeggiata digestiva» dichiarò.  
Kaori avrebbe voluto chiedergli se anche stavolta sarebbe andato a salvare gattini da qualche parte, ma si morse la lingua e annuì soltanto. «Vedi di non strapparti altre giacche,» non riuscì però a trattenersi e tornò alle proprie faccende.  
Una ventina di minuti dopo, il telefono squillò. Per un attimo fu colta dalla speranza che potesse trattarsi di una richiesta di lavoro, ma capì subito che non era così quando si accorse che la voce dall’altro capo era quella di Saeko; il suo umore, se possibile, peggiorò.  
«Ryo è uscito» le disse subito. Se aveva intenzione di chiedergli un favore, aveva colto il momento sbagliato.  
«Meglio così, è con te che vorrei parlare».  
Questa sì che era una novità: che cosa poteva volere da lei la maggiore delle sorelle Nogami?  
«Dimmi».  
«Un cliente avrebbe bisogno di una mano. E visto che Ryo non accetta clienti uomini, volevo proporlo a te. Che ne dici?»  
Kaori stentò a crederci: davvero Saeko la chiamava per una proposta di lavoro? Stava sognando o cosa?  
«Di cosa si tratta?» inquisì, guardinga. Non le piaceva lavorare alle spalle del socio, per quanto a lui potesse non andar bene il sesso del cliente.  
«È meglio che te lo spieghi lui, è un po’ complicato parlarne al telefono. Allora, posso dirgli che accetti? È disposto a pagare bene».  
Certo che la poliziotta sapeva come convincerli a fare quello che voleva: bastava che toccasse l’argomento monetario e le sue obiezioni crollavano miseramente.  
«D’accordo». Ne avrebbe discusso con Ryo dopo aver saputo qualcosa di più.  
«Perfetto!» Saeko sembrava davvero contenta e questo la impensierì. «Allora, l’appuntamento è alle 20.00 al _Bright Star_ ».  
«Al _Bright Star_? Ma è uno degli alberghi più costosi della città!»  
Saeko rise. «Te l’avevo detto che pagherà bene. Mi raccomando, vestiti elegante, è un luogo raffinato!» le ricordò e la sicurezza di Kaori vacillò: aveva appena accettato di andare a cena con un cliente ricchissimo in un posto in cui, in condizioni normali, non avrebbe mai potuto mettere piede. Era proprio sicura che ce l’avrebbe fatta e non avrebbe combinato qualche guaio?  
  
  
Alle 20:00 in punto, Kaori era di fronte all’entrata del _Bright Star_ , mentre l’ansia si impadroniva di lei. Alla fine, Ryo non era rientrato prima che lei uscisse, così non aveva potuto accennargli nulla. Forse era meglio così, si disse, visto che le avrebbe sicuramente detto di rifiutare a prescindere. Chissà se si sarebbe chiesto che fine avesse fatto se fosse tornato prima e non l’avesse trovata.  
D’istinto abbassò lo sguardo sul vestito che indossava: alla fine, aveva messo lo stesso abito che aveva comprato per la cena con Ryo. L’idea non le era andata molto a genio: l’aveva preso per lui, perché per una volta la considerasse e la desiderasse come una donna, non per incontrare un perfetto sconosciuto; tuttavia, era l’unico capo che potesse andare bene per l’occasione: elegante, visto il posto in cui si sarebbe recata, ma non troppo, perché non voleva dare una falsa impressione al cliente. Non si era truccata, quella sera: non era lì per conquistare un uomo, ma per lavoro. Del resto, l’unico per cui l’aveva fatto, non se ne era neanche accorto.  
Scosse la testa per allontanare il partner dai propri pensieri e assunse un atteggiamento professionale.  
Appena varcò la soglia, la raggiunse subito il maître che la salutò con un inchino.  
«La stavamo aspettando, signorina. Prego, da questa parte».  
La ragazza seguì l’uomo guardandosi intorno sorpresa: superata la hall dell’hotel, sulla destra, vi era una sala enorme con una trentina di tavoli vuoti; non c’erano enormi lampadari di cristallo appesi al soffitto, ma solo lampade disposte in punti strategici che illuminavano la stanza in modo discreto; al centro di ogni tavolo, erano posizionate delle candele ancora intonse; proprio di fronte a lei, invece, si trovava un’enorme vetrata da cui si poteva scorgere la baia di Tokyo. Lo scenario era incantevole, ma l’uomo non le diede il tempo di ammirare il panorama, perché la condusse verso un ulteriore divisorio che dava su un altro ambiente. Stavolta, però, l’uomo si scostò per farla passare e chiuse con discrezione la tenda dietro le sue spalle.  
A differenza dell’altra sala, questa era molto più piccola, aveva al centro un unico tavolo apparecchiato per due ed era completamente buia; l’unica fonte di luce era data dalla vetrata che, come la corrispondente versione più grande che aveva visto nella stanza da cui era arrivata, dava sul mare.  
Kaori era al contempo incantata e spaventata. Che cosa stava succedendo? Perché il cliente aveva organizzato una cosa del genere? Poi, finalmente, i suoi occhi si abituarono all’esigua illuminazione e riuscirono a scorgere l’ombra che, silenziosa, stava dall’altra parte della camera e la guardava.  
«Chi...» Le sue labbra non avevano ancora formulato la domanda che il suo cuore riconobbe la figura di fronte a lei; l’uomo fece un passo avanti e lei ebbe la certezza di non essersi sbagliata.  
«Ryo… che… che significa…?»  
Ryo non rispose, ma la raggiunse. Adesso che se lo trovava davanti si rese conto che anche lui era piuttosto elegante, in giacca nera e camicia bianca; il primo bottone era sbottonato e si chiese se l’avesse fatto di proposito, perché consapevole di quanto ciò lo rendesse affascinante o solo per stare più comodo. Non ricordava di averlo mai visto così e questo la fece sorridere.  
«Non ridere, lo so che sembro un damerino». Se non lo avesse conosciuto così bene, avrebbe detto che era in imbarazzo.  
Lei scosse la testa. «Non è vero, ti sta bene. Ti fa sembrare una persona seria ogni tanto».  
Non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di dirgli che con quel costume era davvero bellissimo.  
Lui le lanciò un’occhiataccia e lei rise ancora più forte.  
«Sei sicuro che possiamo permetterci questo posto?» gli chiese poi seria, guardandosi ancora intorno.  
«Certo che no» Ryo alzò le spalle. «Ma una certa persona mi doveva un favore. E io avevo una promessa da mantenere».  
Stavolta era sicura di averlo visto arrossire e questo le riempì il cuore. Ryo non sarebbe mai stato il tipo di uomo capace di dire “Ti amo” come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro ma, quando voleva, riusciva a dimostrarlo in modi sorprendenti e inaspettati. Come quello, per esempio.  
  
  
Dalla sua posizione privilegiata, già abituato alla penombra e con una vista sicuramente migliore di quella della propria assistente, Ryo aveva osservato in silenzio Kaori attraversare il separé e guardarsi intorno dubbiosa, attendendo il momento opportuno per uscire allo scoperto.  
Era sicuro che avrebbe indossato quel vestito: conosceva bene il suo guardaroba e sapeva che non aveva altro da mettere per una simile occasione; del resto, era stato lui a istruire Saeko su cosa dirle al telefono.  
«Tutto qui?» gli aveva domandato perplessa la poliziotta, quando lui l’aveva chiamata e, senza quasi salutare, le aveva detto che aveva trovato il modo in cui poteva sdebitarsi con lui.  
«No,» aveva replicato e la donna gli aveva anche trovato quel posto tanto raffinato. A quanto pareva, Saeko aveva chiuso un occhio quando aveva scoperto che il proprietario aveva nascosto per qualche mese un ragazzino che era scappato di casa perché veniva picchiato, spacciandolo per il proprio figlio, e le era rimasto debitore a vita.  
Il pensiero che Kaori fosse andata lì vestita così - con quell’abito che aveva comprato per _lui_ \- per incontrare un altro uomo, per un attimo gli aveva stretto lo stomaco in una morsa, ma aveva subito riso della propria stupidità: che diavolo stava dicendo? Era geloso di se stesso adesso? Doveva essere proprio perso per arrivare a formulare simili pensieri.  
Lei, intanto, si stava guardando intorno perplessa. “Che diavolo sta succedendo? Dov’è il cliente?”, si stava chiedendo, mentre il suo sguardo saettava da una parte all’altra. Quella ragazza era un tale libro aperto che ancora si stupiva di quanto fosse facile per lui leggere le espressioni del suo volto.  
Dopo qualche minuto, finalmente, lo aveva visto e per un attimo nei suoi occhi vi aveva letto la paura, quasi subito sostituita dalla sorpresa. Ci aveva messo davvero poco a riconoscerlo e questo gli aveva fatto perdere un battito.  
Si era mosso verso di lei lentamente. Man mano che si avvicinava alla ragazza, la luce proveniente dall’esterno gli aveva permesso di poter ammirare con più attenzione la sua figura snella fasciata in quell’abito che sin dalla sera precedente lo aveva colpito.  
Lei gli aveva sorriso e lui si era sentito come uno scolaretto alla sua prima cotta, perciò aveva cercato di dissimulare l’imbarazzo in qualche modo. Non doveva esserci riuscito molto bene, perché lei era scoppiata a ridere senza ritegno.  
Poi, il volto le si era incupito e gli aveva chiesto come potessero permettersi una cosa simile. Tipico di Kaori: non poteva godersi quel momento senza pensare a simili sciocchezze?  
L’espressione che aveva assunto quando le aveva ricordato la promessa che aveva disatteso gli aveva fatto perdere un altro battito e si era domandato se, di quel passo, sarebbe arrivato vivo a fine serata.  
Non gli era mai sembrata tanto bella come in quel momento: le iridi castane della sua socia erano talmente limpide che vi vide il proprio riflesso. Per una frazione di secondo, il desiderio di annullare la breve distanza che li separava, baciarla e fare l’amore lì, con lei, su quel tavolo, fu così forte che dovette fare forza su se stesso per impedirselo.  
«Che ne dici, mangiamo?» le chiese più per calmarsi che perché sentisse veramente i morsi della fame e, senza aspettare la sua risposta, prese dalla tasca l’accendino per accendere la candela posta al centro del tavolo, segnale inequivocabile per il personale dell’hotel che fossero pronti per cenare.  
Kaori, però, mise una mano sulla sua per fermarlo. Lui si voltò a guardarla, sorpreso.  
«Aspetta. Possiamo… possiamo rimanere ancora un po’ così?» gli domandò in un soffio, le guance che si imporporavano.  
Lo sweeper annuì trattenendo il respiro. Anche lei stava provando i suoi stessi sentimenti e il suo stesso imbarazzo, comprese. In quell’angolo appartato, con quella strepitosa vista sul mare, d’improvviso si rese conto che non erano più i soliti Ryo e Kaori, i due sweeper che litigavano, si scambiavano insulti, facevano pace e proteggevano clienti, ma un uomo e una donna al loro primo appuntamento, che stavano imparando insieme a mostrare alla persona che amavano una nuova parte di sé.  
Perso nello sguardo della sua socia, il mondo intorno a lui tutto a un tratto scomparve: avrebbe potuto trovarsi in quel ristorante o a casa loro o in una foresta, non importava; c’erano soltanto la piccola mano di Kaori ancora posata sulla propria e i suoi occhi che lo guardavano.  
La solita vocina che continuava a tormentarlo da anni gli chiese se fosse sicuro di quello che stava per fare. Non era ancora troppo tardi per cambiare idea, ma Ryo stavolta non perse neanche tempo a prendere in considerazione le sue parole. Forse stava facendo davvero lo sbaglio peggiore del mondo, ma sapeva che non se ne sarebbe mai pentito.  
Lentamente, quasi per darle il tempo di allontanarsi se avesse voluto, si chinò verso di lei e la baciò. Fu un bacio timido e leggero, come quello tra due persone che non sanno bene cosa fare. A Ryo quasi venne da ridere a quel pensiero, ma poi si rese conto che, in fondo, con Kaori era proprio così.  
Si staccarono dopo qualche secondo. Gli occhi di lei erano pieni di tante emozioni: sorpresa, gioia, fiducia. E, soprattutto, amore. Così tanto da fargli male al cuore.  
«Kaori, io…» “ _Voglio far l’amore con te. Voglio stringerti e non lasciarti andare mai più. Voglio addormentarmi la sera respirando il tuo profumo e svegliarmi con il tuo calore fra le braccia_ ” avrebbe voluto dirle, ma si accorse che non ce n’era alcun bisogno, perché a loro non erano mai servite le parole per capirsi. «…te l’ho già detto che questo vestito ti dona? Anche senza trucco, stai benissimo» le bisbigliò invece.  
Anche se era buio, notò lo stesso gli occhi di lei brillare di felicità e in quell’istante capì che, pur di vedere ancora quell’espressione felice dipinta sul suo volto, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.  
Questa volta, fu lei che prese l’iniziativa e lo baciò.  
Se il loro primo, vero bacio era stato dolce e quasi imbarazzato, il secondo fu più sicuro e irruento, come se entrambi avvertissero la necessità impellente di far sentire all’altro il desiderio che provavano.  
Ryo chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi finalmente alle sensazioni che la compagna gli stavano donando. Era con la persona che amava di più al mondo, la sua famiglia, il suo tutto, e lei lo stava ricambiando. Di che cos’è che aveva avuto tanta paura?  
  
  
Non tornarono a casa, quella notte.  
Dopo cena - una cena superba, niente di paragonabile a quella che aveva preparato lei la sera prima, durante la quale parlarono poco e si guardarono molto - il proprietario dell’hotel si palesò e chiese se gradissero riposare nella stanza che l’albergo metteva a gentile disposizione dei propri ospiti. Entrambi rimasero sorpresi dalla proposta, ma Ryo scoppiò a ridere, commentando che non avrebbe mai pensato che il favore che aveva fatto fosse stato così grande da meritarsi quel piccolo regalo extra.  
Kaori lo guardò senza capire, ma lui non aggiunse altro e la ragazza non chiese spiegazioni.  
Raggiunsero la loro camera in silenzio. Kaori si sentiva come se fosse sotto l’effetto di un incantesimo e temeva che, se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato, la magia si sarebbe rotta e lei si sarebbe risvegliata - magari ancora seduta a quel tavolo, con la testa sulle braccia, mentre attendeva il ritorno di Ryo. Anche il suo compagno non parlava, perso in chissà quali pensieri.  
Fu quando finalmente furono di nuovo da soli, al riparo da occhi e orecchie indiscrete, che qualcosa, non riuscì mai a capire bene cosa, accadde.  
Erano stati soli tante, tantissime volte. Era ovvio, vivevano e lavoravano insieme da tanti anni, per loro era naturale come mangiare, bere o respirare. Eppure, quando Ryo chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle, l’aria intorno a loro cambiò. All’improvviso c’era una strana elettricità, un qualcosa di indefinito e impalpabile, ma reale come lo erano loro due. Ryo aveva ancora le chiavi in mano quando Kaori si voltò verso di lui un po’ intimorita da quella strana sensazione. Non ebbe bisogno di fare domande, perché le bastò il suo sguardo, così colmo di desiderio, a farle intuire quello che stava per accadere.  
Ryo, infatti, con un movimento veloce e sicuro, annullò quei pochi centimetri che li separavano e la baciò. Era così diverso dai baci che si erano scambiati poche ore prima, molto più profondo e bollente, e per un attimo fu di nuovo colta dal panico e tutte le sue paure tornarono a farsi avanti con prepotenza  
«Lasciati andare, Kaori. Non preoccuparti, ci sono io qui con te» le sussurrò all’orecchio, mentre le sue labbra si dedicavano ad esplorarle il collo e le sue mani le accarezzavano voluttuose la schiena.  
La consapevolezza che Ryo la conoscesse così bene da aver indovinato al volo cosa le passasse per la testa le scaldò il cuore e, finalmente, lasciò che fossero lui e il proprio istinto a guidarla per quei sentieri a lei sconosciuti. Fu solo allora che Kaori capì quanto fosse stata sciocca a temere quel momento: Ryo non aveva, e non avrebbe mai, riso di lei, ma sarebbe stato un amante dolce e gentile.  
Per una frazione di secondo, mentre la sua mente riusciva ancora a formulare pensieri coerenti, Kaori non poté a fare a meno di pensare a cosa sarebbe accaduto, quando l’indomani sarebbe andata a trovare Miki: di sicuro, l’altra l’avrebbe subissata di domande - non riusciva a nascondere quello che provava, lo sapeva, perciò era certa che l’amica avrebbe capito subito che c’erano stati ulteriori sviluppi quella sera - e si chiese se sarebbe mai riuscita a descriverle quello che stava succedendo tra loro. E non solo perché si sarebbe vergognata da morire, ma perché proprio non ne sarebbe mai stata capace.  
Del resto, come avrebbe mai potuto esprimerle le emozioni che stava provando, mentre Ryo la guardava in modo così dolce come non aveva mai fatto prima di allora? O spiegarle quanto si sentisse felice e protetta fra le sue braccia forti e sicure, ispirando il suo odore di sigarette e polvere da sparo, un mix inconfondibile che non lo abbandonava mai, neanche dopo una bella doccia rilassante?  
Semplicemente, non avrebbe mai potuto.  
Non sarebbe mai stata in grado di dirle com’era stato bello passare le dita tra i capelli scuri del suo socio, sulle sue spalle, sul suo petto ampio, quel porto sicuro in cui si era rifugiata tante volte. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a raccontarle il momento in cui, con un movimento lento ma deciso, Ryo le aveva sfilato il vestito né lo sguardo così pieno di desiderio che le aveva lanciato - verso di lei, verso il suo corpo, non quello di Saeko o della cliente di turno. Non avrebbe mai potuto dipingere le incredibili sensazioni che le sue mani esperte avevano lasciato sul suo corpo, mentre la sua bocca la esplorava con voracità, partendo dalle labbra, per scendere con lentezza sui seni, sul suo ombelico, e poi sempre più giù, fino alla sua femminilità. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a trovare le parole, oltre che il coraggio, di soffermarsi sull’attimo in cui lei e Ryo si erano uniti, quell’incredibile senso di completezza che aveva provato quando lui aveva intrecciato le proprie dita con le sue ed era entrato finalmente in lei. E che dire dell’estrema dolcezza con lui le aveva chiesto se stesse bene e lei per poco non era scoppiata in lacrime, non per il dolore, ma perché troppo sopraffatta da tutto quello che stava vivendo? No, non sarebbe mai stata capace neanche di spiegarle il calore che aveva provato quando aveva raggiunto l’apice del piacere, né la forte, incrollabile consapevolezza che, sì, era accaduto _davvero_ , che non stava sognando, che Ryo era davvero lì con lei e in lei e che, dopo quella volta, non si sarebbe risvegliata triste e sola nella loro casa, attendendo che lui ritornasse da chissà dove.  
Eppure…  
Eppure, nonostante la gioia che provava in quel momento, nonostante avvertisse con chiarezza l’amore di Ryo nei suoi confronti, il suo cuore non era completamente sereno. C’era ancora qualcosa che la turbava nel profondo, qualcosa che, per quanto non volesse pensarci, era ancora lì e non accennava ad andarsene.  
  
  
«Ryo…?»  
La voce di Kaori si insinuò nei suoi pensieri, mentre ormai, appagato e felice come non si era mai sentito in vita sua, Morfeo lo stava lentamente attirando verso di sé.  
«Uhm?» mugugnò, stringendola istintivamente ancora di più: si erano amati tanto quella notte in un modo così dolce che ancora non riusciva a capacitarsene, e adesso la testa di lei riposava sulla sua spalla, mentre la piccola mano era appoggiata sul suo petto.  
Per qualche secondo, Kaori non reagì e Ryo pensò di essersi immaginato la sua voce o, forse, che avesse mormorato il suo nome nel sonno; poi, la ragazza si mosse e il suo respiro si fece un po’ più veloce.  
«Ieri sera…» iniziò, ma si interruppe non sapendo bene come proseguire. Non aveva importanza, aveva capito perfettamente quale fosse la domanda.  
Ryo si sollevò, poggiando un gomito sul cuscino per mantenere l’equilibrio e la guardò negli occhi.  
«Ieri sera ho visto Saeko,» ammise. Non voleva più mentirle o nascondersi. Se l’era ripromesso dopo la telefonata del professore: se Kaori avesse fatto domande, lui le avrebbe dato le risposte che cercava. Perché era giusto che lei sapesse: le parole non dette creano crepe, e le crepe diventano presto voragini incolmabili. E lui non voleva che il suo nuovo rapporto con Kaori partisse su quelle basi, a costo di rovinare un momento così bello. Perché era meglio guastare un attimo perfetto piuttosto che non essere più in grado di costruirne altri.  
Come aveva immaginato, quell’ammissione la destabilizzò, ma non la sconvolse come invece si era aspettato: Kaori, semplicemente, spalancò gli occhi sorpresa, ma non disse nulla, aspettando che lui le fornisse ulteriori dettagli. Perciò le raccontò cos’era successo e perché fosse corso dalla poliziotta nonostante tutto.  
«Avessi saputo che si trattava di una cosa del genere, non mi sarei neanche scomodato a uscire di casa. Ma aveva un tono così allarmato che… conosco Saeko da tanti anni e non l’ho mai sentita tanto turbata».  
«E doveva esserlo davvero, se ci ha addirittura pagato una stanza in questo hotel» commentò, un lampo di comprensione negli occhi nocciola.  
«Già. Mi dispiace. Avrei voluto dirtelo, ma immaginavo che avresti pensato a qualche altro incarico non pagato e che ti saresti subito arrabbiata, perciò…»  
«Certo che mi sarei arrabbiata» lo interruppe, sollevandosi anche lei. «Ma avrei preferito mille volte saperlo piuttosto che temere che ti fosse successo qualcosa e che non saresti più tornato da me. Quando… quando ho chiamato il professore e ho capito che non eri da lui… Mi avevi detto che saresti tornato presto, e invece le ore passavano e non avevo tue notizie. E poi, quando ho visto la tua giacca strappata…» Non riuscì più a continuare, perché le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il volto e i singhiozzi le impedirono di parlare.  
«Mi dispiace» Ryo la strinse a sé, cercando di calmarla, accarezzandole dolcemente i capelli. «Mi dispiace tanto».  
«Non farlo mai più» Kaori si staccò da lui per guardarlo di nuovo dritto negli occhi. C’era qualcosa di diverso nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che conosceva bene. Quella risolutezza tipica di quando prendeva una decisione importante. Come quando, in quella radura, aveva affermato con fierezza che non le sarebbe importato di morire, se lui si fosse salvato. «Mai più. Preferisco saperti con Saeko o qualsiasi altra donna piuttosto che immaginare cose ben peggiori. Anche se dovesse farmi male, anche se volesse dire perderti, promettimelo. Promettimi che non mi mentirai mai più».  
Era quella la sua Kaori. La donna che per amore - suo, ma di chiunque avesse bisogno di lei - era capace di fare scelte impensabili, che avrebbero potuto persino nuocerle.  
«Te lo prometto,» le disse accarezzandole una guancia, e si chinò lentamente verso di lei per asciugarle le lacrime con baci dolci e leggeri, fino a raggiungere le labbra su cui si soffermò con avidità.  
E in quell’istante, mentre Kaori rispondeva al suo bacio e si univano di nuovo in un solo corpo e una sola anima, Ryo giurò a se stesso che nessuno - né lui né nessun altro - le avrebbe fatto più del male. Anche a costo della propria vita.

  


**

  


«Kaori-san non si è ancora vista oggi,» brontolò con uno sbuffo Miki, appoggiando la testa sulle braccia conserte.  
Era ormai primo pomeriggio e il bar era deserto; Falcon sciacquava le tazzine e lei si annoiava a morte.  
«Questa storia ti sta sfuggendo di mano, MIki» l’ammonì l’uomo. «Da quando sei diventata così ficcanaso?»  
«È colpa tua! Non mi permetti neanche di lavare piatti! Devo pure fare qualcosa. E poi, non sarebbe fantastico se finalmente anche tra loro la situazione si sistemasse?»  
«Certo, ma sono grandi abbastanza da cavarsela da soli. Accidenti a me, non avrei dovuto dirti nulla».  
Come se le avesse davvero detto chissà cosa, poi. Quel giorno, quando era tornato da lei per starle accanto dopo aver aiutato Ryo a salvare Kaori, Miki gli aveva chiesto che cosa fosse successo e lui le aveva raccontato l’accaduto.  
«E Saeba e Kaori dove sono? Stanno bene?» si era informata, ma l’uomo era arrossito e aveva blaterato che di loro non doveva preoccuparsi e che sarebbero tornati dopo un po’. Ci aveva messo ore a farsi dire quello che aveva già intuito, e cioè che “quell’idiota finalmente si era deciso”.  
Il campanellino sulla porta tintinnò, strappandola dai suoi pensieri e Ryo e Kaori fecero il loro ingresso nel locale.  
«Kaori-san, Saeba-san, buon giorno!» li salutò allegra.  
Kaori si sedette immediatamente al suo fianco e le chiese informazioni sulla sua salute.  
«Sto bene, ma Falcon è un testardo e non vuole ancora farmi tornare a lavorare. Pensa che non mi permette neanche di preparare un caffè» gli fece una linguaccia, fingendosi ancora arrabbiata.  
«Tsè. Il professore ha detto che non devi fare sforzi per almeno un’altra settimana».  
La ragazza sbuffò. «Visto?»  
Kaori rise. «Dài, è solo preoccupato per te!»  
«È un carceriere!»  
«Beh, visto che sei libera, possiamo andare a farci un giro noi due soli soletti!» se ne uscì all’improvviso Ryo, spuntando dietro di lei e mettendole le mani sulle spalle. «Tranquilla, ci penserò io a guarire completamente le tue feri-»  
Lo sweeper non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase, perché un oggetto non ben identificato lo colpì in testa, mandandolo al tappetto.  
«Stavi dicendo qualcosa, per caso?» domandò Falcon, riprendendo il lavoro come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
Ryo iniziò a scuotere nervosamente le mani davanti al viso. «Ma certo che no, Umi-chan, non mi permetterei mai!»  
Ma Umibozu non gradì il suffisso che l’amico aveva usato, perciò si allungò attraverso il bancone, lo prese per la giacca e lo lanciò contro la porta; l’impatto fu talmente forte che i vetri scricchiolarono.  
«Che pezzo di idiota» commentò Kaori con un sospiro. «Forse è meglio se ripasso un’altra volta, da sola. Ci vediamo presto!» salutò, trascinandosi quel che rimaneva del compagno fuori dal bar.  
«Ma no, Kaori-sama, lasciami andare! Miki-chan ha bisogno di meeeeeeee!» si lamentò Ryo mentre veniva portato via.  
«E tu hai bisogno di uno bravo, invece!»  
Miki li seguì con lo sguardo, pensierosa. C’era qualcosa di insolito in loro, quel giorno. Entrambi si erano comportati come sempre, ma… non sapeva spiegarsi bene di cosa si trattasse - forse il modo in cui le loro mani si erano accidentalmente toccate quando erano entrati nel locale oppure lo sguardo che Kaori aveva lanciato al proprio socio mentre se lo portava via - ma le era quasi sembrato che ci fosse una complicità diversa tra loro, che prima non avevano. Come se il legame che li univa fosse diventato ancora più forte, talmente tanto da essere quasi palpabile.  
«Falcon, hai avuto anche tu l’impressione che…?»  
«Sì» rispose lui.  
Miki si affacciò sull’uscio per dare un’ultima occhiata alla coppia senza che i due se ne accorgessero. Ryo si era ripreso dai colpi infertigli dall’amico e adesso stava camminando al fianco di Kaori.  
«Proprio non ce la fai a fare la persona seria, eh?» gli domandò Kaori lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.  
Ryo si portò le mani dietro la testa. «Scherzi? E togliermi tutto il divertimento di prendere in giro Umibozu?»  
Kaori scoppiò a ridere e Miki assistette a qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere, neanche in un milione di anni: Ryo abbandonò la posizione che aveva assunto e cercò la mano della propria partner, che prontamente gliela strinse.  
«Che dici, torniamo a casa?» le propose.  
La donna gli diede un pizzicotto. «Assolutamente no! Prima andiamo in stazione!»  
«Ma ci passiamo tutti i giorni e non troviamo mai niente!»  
«E allora? Oggi potrebbe essere il giorno giusto!»  
Ryo sbuffò, ma non replicò.  
Miki sorrise, continuando a seguire le sagome dei due che si allontanavano sempre di più fino a diventare un puntino lontano.  
«Cosa stai architettando?» le domandò Umibozu raggiungendola. «Stai sogghignando».  
«Oh, niente. Stavo pensando che, se mai dovessi chiudere il bar, potrei sempre aprire un’agenzia di cuori solitari. Sono sicura che farei ottimi affari!»  
Falcon la fissò perplesso, chiedendosi di che diavolo stesse parlando.  
«Le donne! Non le capirò proprio mai!» commentò anche quel giorno e se ne tornò all’interno del locale per occuparsi di quello che, invece, sapeva fare bene.

  
**Fine**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Deliri dell’autrice**  
>  Ed eccoci con la seconda parte di questa storia! *_* Ogni volta che la rileggo, mi dico sempre “Non posso aver scritto una cosa del genere! Sono troppo teneri! <3” e inizio a delirare come una fangirl impazzita. Sì, sono da ricovero. U_U  
> In realtà non avrei mai pensato che la storia prendesse una piega simile: all’inizio avevo in mente qualcosa di leggero e comico, ma alla fine i personaggi, come al solito, hanno fatto tutto loro e questo è il risultato. Anzi, ad un certo punto non sapevo come risolvere il casino che Ryo aveva creato ed è stato proprio lui a prendere l’iniziativa e a guidare sia me che Kaori nell’evoluzione della vicenda. E, ovviamente, l’ho amato così tanto per questo! <3 Anche se ho come l’impressione che non mi permetterà tanto presto di scrivere ancora su di lui, visto il debito enorme che ho nei suoi confronti. XDD  
> A proposito di Saeko: non odiatela troppo, su. In fondo, il suo intervento era necessario perché si sviluppasse tutta la seconda parte della storia, cena e pernottamento compresi. XD  
> Per quanto riguarda il famoso abito di Kaori: all’inizio avevo in mente tutt’altra cosa, ma poi ho visto una serie di fanart che l’hanno modificato in corso d’opera fino a diventare quello che avete trovato descritto nella prima parte; l’abbigliamento di Ryo, invece, è ispirato a un’immagine in particolare che adoro… e ho deciso che anche il _mio_ occhio vuole la sua parte. XD  
> Prima di salutarci, un’ultima precisazione sulla scena d’amore tra i due: io mi auguro di essere riuscita a trasmettere almeno la metà di quello che volevo, perché vi assicuro che l’ho riscritta tantissime volte, in mille modi diversi, ma nessuno di questi mi sembrava _giusto_ per loro. Forse qualcuno si aspettava qualcosa di più spinto ma, per quanto abbia tentato, non sono riuscita ad andare oltre. Farlo, mi sarebbe sembrato come snaturare quello che volevo comunicare (ossia la “prima volta” - fisica per lei, più sentimentale per lui - di due persone che si amano da tanti anni, ma che solo ora sono riusciti finalmente a rendere concreto il loro rapporto).  
> Mi auguro di esserci riuscita, anche solo un po’, e di non aver deluso troppo le vostre aspettative.  
> Bene, e dopo i miei soliti e inutili deliri, non mi resta che augurare a tutti buone feste e ricordarvi che commenti, critiche e pomodori maturi sono sempre ben accetti! Se poi vi avanza qualche pezzo di cioccolata… va bene anche quello, eh! XD


End file.
